


In Your Arms (art)

by Pinkelephant42



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: These are little moments between Wrathion & Anduin. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these sketched out, not sure how fast I'll finish them. Cross-posted from [Tumblr](https://pinkelephant42.tumblr.com/).


	2. Quiet Afternoon




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Anduin probably has important work to do but Wrathion is pretty sooo


	4. Happy Noblegarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin likes participating in cute holiday traditions so he can relax with regular people and not be Responsible for Everything for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion takes Anduin on one of those adventures he promised but they get caught in a storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sharing the Light


End file.
